1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steering control apparatus and method for an automotive vehicle which perform a steering assistance so as to cancel a yaw rate variation of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 11-147483 published on Jun. 2, 1999 (particularly, refer to FIG. 7b) (which corresponds to a U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,845 issued on Sep. 5, 2000) exemplifies a previously proposed steering control system which calculates a steering correction quantity which is a multiplication of a gain determined in accordance with a vehicular yaw rate and a vehicle speed during a steering and causes a steering assistance torque to be acted upon a steering system to perform a steering assistance in order to direct the vehicular yaw rate toward a vehicular stability direction.